Tohi
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Buscare la forma de liberarte, de irnos de este mundo al cual no pertenecemos. 3 SHOTS. advertencia: contiene lemon ligero
1. Lluvia

Hola a Todos, espero que estén bien esta idea la he tenido desde hace mucho y hasta el momento me ha dado el tiempo para poder escribirla.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Vocaloid son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

_**Nota: **_Este Fanfic está ambientado en EDO la capital de Japón por los años 1603 - 1868

Capitulo 1

**Lluvia**

Caminaba en medio de la lluvia con la vista baja tapando su rostro con el sombrero de paja que llevaba arropado de un poncho. La calle en la que caminaba estaba desierta, a causa de la incesante lluvia. Levanto levemente la vista para divisar un gran puente que cruzaba de un lugar a otro en el también divisaba una forma, con forma que se acercaba mas la forma se tornaba mas en una figura, en una mujer quien llevaba un paraguas rojo. Esta veía cabizbaja el torrente de agua que yacía debajo del puente.

Paso cerca de la mujer, la pudo ver mejor, su pelo rosa recogido, su kimono rojo y tal vez una lagrima que se escondía con las gota de lluvia. Paso de largo sin hacer mucho caso, estaba algo apresurado, tenía trabajo que hacer. Poco más adelante del puente se adentro a una zona rural ahí en medio del camino se encontraba otra figura pero esta vez era el de un hombre robusto cubierto de un poncho y también de un sombrero de paja.

Paso a su lado y en pocos segundos ambos hombres desenvainaron sus katanas, las cuales estaban debajo del poncho de cada uno. Una brisa soplo haciendo caer el sombrero de paja de uno de los contrincantes dejando ver el largo cabello violeta que traía. Mientras que el otro sujeto solo cayó desplomado en el suelo tiñendo el agua de rojo. El de cabellos violeta recogió su sombrero y guardo su espada, Dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

/-/

Caminaba en medio de la lluvia por un camino solitario era el tercer día consecutivo que llovía y parecía que nunca iba detenerse el flujo de agua que caía del cielo. También era el tercer encuentro que hacía con la misteriosa mujer de cabellos rosas. Se detuvo un momento miro a dicha mujer

-Este canal no es tan profundo como lo aparenta si desea ahogarse le sugiero que vaya a otro lugar -dijo el de cabellos violetas

-¿Quien ha dicho que iba hacer eso? solo estaba pensando, eso es todo -dijo la mujer volteándose a ver al hombre para luego esbozar una sonrisa e irse cabizbaja

Por un momento vio como se marchaba la dama, medito un poco y siguió su camino hasta llegar a un puesto de comidas ambulante entro en la carpa, donde estaba un individuo sentado, se sentó a su lado

-Buen Trabajo Kamui -dijo el individuo -aquí tienes lo que te corresponde -le había dado una bolsa con monedas de oro dentro de ella

-Solo Contácteme nuevamente.

Luego de efectuar el pago el individuo prosiguió a retirarse del puesto

No tardo mucho cuando una mujer de cabellos rosas y tez blanca llegara al puesto, se sentó a lado del hombre de cabellos violetas

-Una anguila asada por favor -pidió esta al encargado, luego miro a su lado y vio al hombre que se había encontrado en el puente -valla que coincidencia

-Digo lo mismo

-En días como estos no mucha gente sale. Ha llovido por muchos días seguidos -ella lo veía y luego veía el ambiente todo empapado por la lluvia

-Son estos días en que las personas se siente melancólicas -dijo Kamui para luego darle un sorbo a su licor

-Pero para compensar esa melancolía bebemos licor -dijo la de cabellos rosas levantando su botellita y dándole un sorbo

-Su platillo -dijo el encargado dándole el plato que ordeno la mujer

-Anciano deme a mi también una anguila -dijo el hombre

-Vaya sabía que no solo venias a beber -sonrió la de cabellos rosas

-No podría dejar que comiera usted sola, vamos coma todo lo que quiera yo invito

-Gracias, al menos tendré buenos recuerdos -dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa

-Recuerdos...

-A decir verdad, este es el ultimo día en que estoy libre. Mañana empiezo a trabajar en un burdel, mi esposo quedo endeudado y yo soy la garantía de él. No pienses mal de mí, supongo que esto pasa todo el tiempo

El de cabellos violetas se quedo callado por unos instantes.

-Gracias por la comida ya me retiro -Dijo la mujer dejando el lugar, su plato de comida a medio comer, su paraguas. Solo caminando debajo de la incesante lluvia que le empapaba su kimono, cabello y lagrimas

La observo yéndose poco a poco.

/-/

Se encontraba de pie en medio de la lluvia observando a la nada, detrás de el 3 cadáveres. En su mano portaba su katana y en su espalda atada con una cinta un paraguas rojo. Luego de unos instantes se coloco su sombrero de paja y prosiguió a irse de la escena de la batalla.

Camino un poco hasta llegar al puente en que vio a esa chica, se detuvo un poco giro su cabeza a un lado y luego siguió su camino, más adelante se encontraba la ciudad y un poco más adentro se encontraba Yoshiwara el lugar en donde estaban todos los burdeles de la ciudad.

El no frecuentaba esta área puesto que para él, estos lugares eran sucios y nada honorables. Vio muchas celdas hasta divisar una en donde estaba ella sentada viendo a la nada vestida con un kimono rojo y con los hombros descubiertos. Se acerco un poco y extendió el paraguas rojo a su portadora.

-¿Viniste hasta aquí solo por esto? -sonrió ella

-Si -Contesto

-Gracias eso es muy lindo pero ya no lo necesitare mas. Aquí no me dejan salir, podría llover días y días, aun así nunca lo podría usar. Pero si deseas puedes conservarlo para ti. Necesitas uno mírate -dijo está extendiendo su mano y tocando la mejilla del hombre -estas tan frio y empapado. Considéralo un regalo y recuerdo mío.

-Shizuko, Tienes un cliente apúrate -interrumpió el encargado del burdel

-Si ya voy -respondió ella acto seguido se levando del suelo

-Disculpa antes de que te vayas puedes decirme tu nombre

-Me llamo Luka, sin embargo no usare ese nombre mas, no aquí... ¿y el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Gakupo.

-Gracias Gakupo... Adiós...

**Continuara.**

**Aclaraciones:** Yoshiwara era el distrito Rojo de EDO el cual solo albergaba burdeles y unos cuantos casinos.


	2. ¿Vendras Esta Noche?

**Advertencia: **Contiene ligero contenido de Lemon.

Capitulo 2

**¿Vendrás Esta Noche?**

Incesante lluvia que caía era el sexto día consecutivo el cual llovía sin parar, aunque fuese de mañana no se notaba porque estaba todo oscuro por las nubes negras que rociaban el liquido vital.

Ahí estaba el, de pie en medio de la lluvia y detrás de él una escena muy habitual en su día a día, 2 cadáveres tendidos en el suelo y el muy maltrecho luego de la lucha. Guardo su katana y se marcho por donde había venido, pero esta vez traía consigo el paraguas rojo protegiéndolo de la lluvia. Camino hasta llegar a un restaurante dentro del mismo en una mesa se encontraba un individuo. Gakupo se dispuso a sentarse a su lado.

-Aquí tienes nuevamente Kamui -dijo el sujeto mientras le pasaba una bolsa con monedas de oro

-¿No tienes otro trabajo más para mi hoy?

-Kamui has estado muy activo estos dos días, descansa un poco. No queremos que sea tan sospechoso

-Tengo necesidades

-Necesidades, es la primera vez que dices eso

-Son mis propios asuntos -dijo con algo de enfado

-¿No será que estas juntando dinero para irte de esta ciudad?. Debo de recordarte que si te vas ahora y no terminas todas las tareas que te asignaron puede que no llegue un mañana para ti

Gakupo se retiro sin decir palabra del lugar.

/-/

Miraba al cielo detrás de unos barrotes de madera le daban ganas de llorar, pensaba en como ella llego hasta ahí. Esta incesante lluvia que caía y caía tan triste. Con su mano se limpio el rostro y luego vio al otro lado de la calle, Un paraguas rojo y aquel hombre de cabellos violeta.

Gakupo se acerco a la jaula en donde ella era exhibida, contemplo su rostro era tan bello, esos ojos azules, esos finos labios rosa. No se merecía estar encerrada en un lugar como este.

-¿Vienes a traerme más cosas que olvide? -Sonrió ella

-No -respondió secamente

-¿Vienes por una mujer?

-No, aun no -Dijo Gakupo marchándose del lugar

-Entiendo... Cuando puedas -Luka bajaba la mirada

/-/

Gakupo caminaba débilmente la última pelea que tuvo lo habían herido y ahora mas con el frio que hacía en el ambiente no tenía muchas fuerzas pero debía de reunir un poco mas de oro si quería lo que buscaba.

Llego a Yoshiwara exhausto, con pocas fuerzas vio la jaula en la que exhibían a Luka se acerco un poco a ella, Luka al verlo se sorprendió.

-Gakupo, que te ha pasado rápido ve a un medico

-Me falta poco

-Tú. Haz estado luchando, todo este tiempo has estado luchando ¿verdad?

-Si

-Por favor no lo hagas mas. No te sigas lastimando, no por mí. Te lo ruego no luches mas -los ojos de Luka comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos

-He que pasa aquí -dijeron unos cuantos hombres que salieron del local, eran los guardias de aquel lugar

-Si no tienes dinero vete -dijo uno de ellos

-Lárgate y no molestes más a las mujeres -Dijo otro

Gakupo estaba preparándose para desenvainar su espada

-Por Favor Gakupo no lo hagas -suplico la de cabellos rosas

El de cabellos Violetas cerró los ojos y se marcho del local

/-/

La lluvia caía y caía parecía no tener fin, ya habían sido 8 días de constante lluvia sin parar. Gakupo salía del lugar de encuentro con el individuo de siempre, esta vez sí tenía suficiente como para comprar la libertad.

Luka veía como caía la noche y encendían las lámparas en el lugar de su cautividad, también veía muchos rostros lujuriosos observándola a ella y a las demás que también estaban en ese cautiverio como si ellas se tratasen de carne. Entre todos esos rostros diviso uno familiar, sin dudas era él, sonrió al verlo y el extrañamente mostro una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Gakupo entro al lugar pidió estar con Shizuko (Luka) toda la noche sin que nadie les interrumpiese. Así camino por un largo pasillo que le llevarían a los cuartos, una vez orientado entro en el cuarto que le habían asignado, entro y se encontró con ella.

-Has venido -dijo ella

Gakupo asintió con la cabeza, Luka tomo la charola que estaba en una mesa en esta charola se encontraba una botella de sake y dos tasitas, en ellas vertió un poco del licor y le ofreció al samurái. El cual lo tomo u bebió de un sorbo.

-¿Gustas de mas sake? -Pregunto la de cabellos rosas

-No- Contesto el secamente

-Entiendo -dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le agarra su mano

-No es necesario -Dijo Gakupo retirando la mano de Luka con delicadeza - esta noche solo hablemos

-Si así lo deseas, pero pagaste mucho para estar conmigo y solo quieres hablar, valla que eres algo extraño -ella lo veía a sus ojos -Entonces dime, ¿por qué luchas?

-Solo lo hago para poder vivir

-Si lo suponía, creo que has hecho muchas cosas de las que tienes que arrepentirte

-Yo... Nunca elegí este camino... solo lo tome y lo pensaba dejar una vez que tuviese mucho dinero

-Son pocos los que tienen la libertad de elegir su propio camino - Luka agacho la cabeza -Mi matrimonio fue planeado, mis padres se alegraron de que me pudiera casar con alguien con mucho dinero. Ellos se beneficiarían... Por desgracia mi esposo era un adicto a los juegos de azar. Perdimos nuestra casa, nuestras joyas, un día era una propietaria de una tienda de telas y ahora solo soy una cortesana.

Gakupo se acerco a ella y le abrazo para reconfortarla.

-Al terminar esta lluvia planeo irme. Pero ahora no quiero que nunca acabe esta lluvia y así quedarme para siempre aquí.

Luka alzo su cabeza para ver el rostro del samurái y luego acercar su rostro hasta donde él y besarlo, le correspondió el beso, sintió esos finos labios rozando los suyos tan suave como las mejores telas y tan delicioso como el mejor vino es lo que saboreaban en ese beso. Solo se separaron para verse un instante y continuar con su contacto. El con sus manos desnudo a su amante despojándole el kimono y dejando al descubierto esa suave y hermosa piel blanca, se sintió maravillado, excitado por admirar tal espectáculo.

Beso con delicadeza el cuello de su amante, recorriendo de ahí a todas las partes del cuerpo de ella, no quería dejar nada de ella y de ese sabor tan exquisito de su piel. Fue cuando llego hasta el punto en donde se encontró con esa parte tan hermosa de la mujer, con su mano derecha acaricio por encima del vientre de ella y bajaba rozando las yemas de sus dedos hasta llegar nuevamente hasta esa parte. Acaricio los labios que sobresalían. Luka esbozo un gemido, Gakupo acerco su rostro hasta el sexo de su compañera lo beso y luego probo con su lengua el sabor de lo mas intimo de una mujer. Esto provoco que la de cabellos rosas arqueara un poco su espalda y se relamiera los labios, esto ínsito al samurái quien continuo con sus besos y lamidas en el sexo de ella haciendo que se humedeciera, otra vez con su mano derecha metió sus dedos índice y corazón en ella.

Gimió del placer que le hacía tener esos dedos dentro de su sexo, un poco agitada lo miro a los ojos, ya estaba preparada solo lo esperaba, así que Gakupo se desnudo quitándose su yakata mostrando su erección al máximo. Ella miro ese miembro viril tan enorme se acostó y miro al techo mientras que su acompañante entraba en ella gentilmente. Sintió como entraba esa rigidez y esa dureza no dudo en soltar un gemido de placer, le gustaba como su sexo apretaba el duro miembro viril de él.

-Luka, estas tan húmeda y apretada -dijo Gakupo comenzando a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un movimiento que comenzó lenta y placenteramente pero que al poco tiempo su ritmo aumentaba consideradamente.

-Ahhh... Ga-Gakupo dame mas -jadeaba

El samurái bajo un poco el ritmo de sus penetraciones y pidió a su compañera que se colocara boca abajo mientras el encima de ella entraba nuevamente, mientras lo hacía acariciaba la espalda de ella y le daba besos en el cuello. Ella agarro con fuerza el kimono que se encontraba tirado a un lado de ella puesto que el con un casi frenesí y con rudeza entraba hasta lo más profundo de ella y salía con rapidez para luego repetir el proceso. Esto hizo que ella llegara a un sonoro orgasmo haciendo que el derramara su semilla dentro de ella.

-Luka, quiero irme contigo -dijo él luego de besarla

**Continuara**


	3. Vida Nueva (Final)

Capítulo Final

**Vida Nueva**

Una ligera llovizna rociaba el tejado de las casas y edificios en la madrugada del día siguiente a la noche anterior, un frio intenso se sentía en el ambiente pero este frio parece no haber afectado a la pareja que estaba dentro de una habitación

-Luka quiero irme contigo -dijo el de cabellos violetas luego de besarle

-Eso suena bien, pero el precio de una mujer es muy caro

-Tengo mucho dinero puedo pagar tu libertad -le abrazaba y acurrucaba junto a el

-Aun con eso no te alcanzaría, ellos no le venderían a una de sus trabajadoras a cualquiera, tendrías que ser algún político o alguien adinerado

-Si no puedo liberarte así, tendré que escapar contigo

-Eso es peligroso, nos perseguirán por días y no nos dejaran en paz -Dijo ella algo preocupada

-Tengo un plan sencillo en mente, solo confía en mí.

Luka tomo un cabello de su melena y ato su dedo meñique al dedo meñique de Gakupo.

-Que sea una promesa -sonrió ella

/-/

En una mansión se encontraba aquel individuo que contrataba a Gakupo, fumando su pipa esperaba a que llegaran los espías que había enviado la noche anterior, quienes no se hicieron esperar y aparecieron detrás de él.

-Hemos divisado a Kamui en el burdel que siempre visita -dijo el informante

-Que mas has visto -comentaba luego de darle una calada a su pipa

-Escuchamos que el escaparía hoy

-Ese mal agradecido, cuando este fuera de la ciudad mátenlo y tráiganme su cabeza

-Entendido señor -dijo el espía para luego retirarse

/-/

Había terminado de llover hace escasos momentos, ya estaba por amanecer, en un burdel de la localidad el encargado se disponía a despertar a los clientes que se quedaron la noche anterior con las cortesanas, tocaba de puerta a puerta advirtiendo que el tiempo el cual habían pagado se había agotado. Llego hasta la puerta en la que se encontraba La mujer de cabellos rosa y el samurái de cabellos violeta.

-Señor su tiempo ha terminado -dijo mientras tocaba la puerta, pero al no escuchar respuesta desde dentro de la habitación, toco nuevamente pero ahora más fuerte y luego abrió la puerta corrediza solo para ver una habitación vacía. Habían escapado.

Muy lejos a más de media ciudad de distancia se encontraban ambos corriendo por huir.

-Gakupo a dónde iremos luego de que escapemos

-Hay un puerto fuera de la ciudad, tomaremos un barco y nos iremos lejos

Luka asintió, se sentía a salvo con Gakupo a su lado, pero pronto ambos notaron que muchos hombres les perseguían, todos ellos armados con espadas al parecer eran los mismos que guardaban en el burdel. Gakupo se detuvo un momento.

-Sigue, yo los detendré

-No, no te dejare

-Ve, yo te alcanzo luego

Siguiendo las indicaciones del samurái la de cabellos rosas continuo corriendo, mientras Gakupo se abalanzaba contra sus persecutores, desenvainando su espada y cortando carne, despedazando extremidades, arrancando pedazos de piel de sus persecutores, en poco tiempo yacían todos muertos y el samurái sin tiempo que perder siguió corriendo hacia la misma dirección que lo hizo su pareja. En su carrera por su mente paso que aun los asesinos de su jefe no los hayan perseguido hasta el momento.

Corrió un poco mas y de pronto se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y ante él un bosque espeso y un solo camino al cual seguir hasta el final en donde estaría su libertad.

-Alto ahí Kamui -se escucho una voz. Era un sujeto vestido de negro el cual tenia de rehén a Luka

-Así que al fin se muestran -dijo Gakupo lanzándole una mirada asesina al individuo

-No puedes escapar, te perseguiremos hasta el fin del mundo -Dijo aquel sujeto y de pronto de los arboles adyacentes aparecieron mas tipos de negro armados con sus espadas desenvainadas.

Gakupo sonrió, se posiciono para la batalla tomo su espada y espero a que hicieran el primer ataque, el cual no lo hizo esperar puesto que todos los enemigos se le abalanzaron contra él. El samurái desenvaino rápidamente su katana y corto a todos los que se le abalanzaron, luego corrió hacia ellos y fue derribándolos uno a uno con rápidos movimientos de sus manos iba masacrando a sus enemigos, pero pronto algo hizo que Gakupo perdiera el equilibrio y cayese al suelo. Era una flecha la cual le atravesó una pierna, levanto la vista y en los arboles unos enemigos con arco y flecha apuntándole. Como pudo trato de esquivarlos pero unas cuantas flechas le dieron en su brazo izquierdo.

-Kamui, este será el lugar en donde perecerás y esta ramera lo verá todo -dijo el sujeto aun con Luka de rehén. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron aguarse, Gakupo se encontraba muy herido

-Luka, no vayas a llorar, te prometí que nos iríamos juntos y eso haremos -Dijo el samurái incorporándose

Los enemigos que estaban en los arboles, llegaron hasta el aprovechando que estaba herido sacaron sus katanas pero Gakupo los pudo repeler, esquivo a uno de los atacantes y al otro que le seguía le clavo la katana en el pecho, luego la saco y le corto el cuello al que se acercaba detrás de él, pateo al individuo que le iba a sorprender y le clavo su espada en su estomago, con su poca fuerza corrió hasta el que tenia de rehén a Luka pero antes de poder darle una estocada otra flecha le dio. Esta vez en su pecho.

-Kamui has llegado demasiado lejos, no puedo permitir que te vayas y menos después de todo lo que he hecho por ti -hablaba el individuo al cual Gakupo servía -se te ha olvidado quien te dio hogar y comida cuando estabas en la miseria, cuando eras un simple niño lleno de porquería

-No, No he olvidado que tú fuiste quien me convirtió en esclavo y en su matón personal -Dijo Gakupo el cual se levanto tan rápido como podía, blandió su espada acabando con los demás sujetos que quedaban en pie, luego tiro su espada hacia el hombre que tenia a Luka de rehén dándole en la cara para luego caer de rodillas en el suelo sangrando por muchas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Gakupo! -grito Luka quien fue hasta el samurái herido

-Patético -dijo el individuo que quedaba el cual era el jefe de Gakupo -Has hecho todo esto y ahora morirás por mi mano -se acercaba con una espada, Luka trato de detenerlo pero el hombre solo le golpeo y la dejo tirada a un lado -¡Muere Kamui!

En ese preciso instante Gakupo saco una pequeña daga de su bota y se la clavo en el corazón al individuo haciéndolo caer muerto.

-Ya todo, ha terminado -dijo Gakupo para desmayarse.

Luka corrió hacia el trato de detener su hemorragia vendándolo con ropa que traía y consigo, luego cargo con Gakupo y juntos llegaron hasta el final del bosque en donde se encontraba un puerto. Ahí Luka subió con Gakupo a un bote y los dos solos se alejaron del puerto en el bote... Mas nunca se supo de ellos dos.

**FIN**


End file.
